


Press Tour Distraction

by Beatrice (fionarhiannon)



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionarhiannon/pseuds/Beatrice
Summary: Jade sorely misses Chris, who's away promoting his new movie.Usually, she doesn't mind.But just this once, just for this occasion, she decides to fly out and surprise him.





	Press Tour Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



> This work is gifted to my beautiful American twin, Sinistretoile. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, my lovely xoxox

/ Staring out of the small cabin window watching the clouds pass her by, for the first time in weeks a happy tune sounded in her mind to which she hummed along. The flight was thankfully smooth; plane rides had never been her favourite, and she was tired. 

After finding her luggage and fighting her way through a busy Heathrow, she rubbed her eyes tiredly as she heard her name called.  
A smile spread across her face as she spotted her friend who waved excitedly.  
They met with a tight embrace – it had been a while since they’d last been together, life and work keeping them apart, not mention the Atlantic Ocean. 

“Come on,” she said, nodding her head towards the exit and grabbing Jade’s luggage from her. 

The modest London home was dark and eerily quiet when they arrived, and Jade’s friend shushed her. 

“He’s been going to bed super early, so I didn’t get a chance to tell him you were coming in – he probably doesn’t even know I’ve come to meet you,” she explained, referring to her partner. 

They tip-toed towards the spare bedroom, and jade flopped onto the bed with an appreciative moan at its comfort. 

“Help yourself to anything you need, darling, and we’ll go out for breakfast in the morning. Night-night.”

“Night. And thank you,” Jade said as her friend closed the door. 

She planned to unpack. To freshen up, change into her comfiest PJ’s and curl up in bed, but sleep had chased her quicker than she expected despite the late hour, and she didn’t even make it under the covers before she accepted it. 

 

She was still tired, Jade knew that much, but she was also apprehensive to start the day, and went in search of coffee.  
She knew this house, and found everything she needed with ease, even in a zombie like state. Flicking the kettle on, she grabbed extra mugs and the tea bags for her friend, making extra coffee up in the cafetiere.  
Jade poked her head into the fridge, tearing off a little leftover meat to nibble on, and grabbed the milk.  
Shutting the fridge door, she turned and screamed, nearly dropping the carton as her heart pounded and her breathing quickened.  
There, Tom stood, his eyes wide and completely vulnerable. 

“Shit!” he hissed, grabbing a tea towel off the cooker handle as Jade burst into raucous laughter at his situation.  
He tried to cover what he could of his naked body with the small cloth, clearing his throat and apologising.  
Rhi came through the door then, chuckling. 

“That tea towel isn’t big enough, baby,” she winked. 

Tom scowled at her, clearly embarrassed Jade had seen him that naked. 

“Morning, Jade,” he continued, turning to her with a smile as his fiancé passed him, playfully giving his exposed behind a little slap and winking at her friend who was still laughing. 

“I apologise. Someone didn’t tell me we had a house guest.”

Jade took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she shook her head at him. 

“Oh don’t you mind me. At least I’m wide awake now.”

“Are you staying with us for long? Because I can start to wear pyjamas…”

They sat at the island, sipping their drinks. 

“Just last night,” she explained. “I got in late so Rhi said she’d put me up. I’m going to surprise lover boy today.”

“Oh that’s right, he’s doing promo, isn’t he?”

Jade nodded.  
“He only has another two weeks away, but it’s already been four weeks. And I just… I missed him,” she shrugged. 

“Well, before you make up for lost time and shag his brains out, you’re both coming to dinner with Tom and I,” Rhi said, leaning into him as his arm wrapped around her, “And don’t argue with me, because I already made reservations.”

“What the hell am I supposed to wear?! I didn’t exactly plan on leaving his hotel room much,” Jade grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“I’ve checked the schedule, his ‘lunch break’ is at one O’Clock. That gives us plenty of time to have breakfast and go shopping before you go surprise him.”

Her friend was efficient, that was for sure.  
Jade watched with a heart-warming smile as Tom whispered in her friend’s ear, then got up, making sure to hold on tight to his tea towel. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to your day. This has been… sufficiently awkward,” he winked. “And I’ll see you tonight,” he smiled as he edged out of the kitchen. 

“And um… I’ll just go… shower…” Rhi smirked, following him. 

“Twenty minutes?” Jade asked. 

“As if!” Rhi scoffed. “It’s still early – an hour,” she winked, rushing off to follow Tom. 

Jade rolled her eyes and grinned as she heard a bare hand connect with skin, and Tom’s signature laugh echoed through the hallway before they thundered up the stairs.  
Jade poured herself another drink and headed to the second bathroom to get ready, knots already forming in her stomach. 

 

 

 

“I’ll drop these bags and your suitcase off at his hotel, and we’ll meet you guys for dinner at Seven-Thirty, okay?”

Jade hugged Rhi, thanking her. 

“Go get him, tiger,” her friend joked with a little rawr before jumping in a cab. 

Smoothing down her top, Jade entered the hotel her boyfriend had been giving interviews in all morning for his new film.  
His press tours had never been a problem for them before, and they always found ways to connect when he was away; then there were the ones she actually attended (with rhi of course as their men promoted the latest Marvel instalment).  
But there was something about this one, or more precisely, about the time of year, and she couldn’t stay away.  
She was five cocktails deep when she’d called Rhi and discussed her plan that resulted in a booked flight and an instant knot of worry in her stomach.  
Now, it felt even worse. 

Rhi had connections thanks to her company, and so Jade was met by a leggy blonde in a gorgeous outfit who showed to the suites the interviews were being held in. 

“They’ve over-run just a little, so he’s just finishing up the last interview before he takes a break, but you can slip into the back of the room if you want to watch?”

Jade nodded, and slipped into the room, hiding in the shadows at the back. 

She watched him light up the room with his infectious smile, and stifled her own laugh as he grabbed his chest and laughed himself. 

Suddenly, he paused, looking over the interviewer’s head – directly at her.  
Heat spread through her body at his intense stare, and she bit her lip as his realisation grew, and her favourite smile broke through.  
He shook his head and carried on, professional as ever. 

As the interview drew to a close, he leant forward, rubbing his hands together.  
He barely said goodbye before he stood, quickly thanking the man and striding towards Jade.  
The way he walked towards her, a huge smile plastered on his face made her heart pick up. 

“I couldn’t stay away a second longer,” he breathed, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

Jade took a deep breath, remembering him, becoming familiar with him again, and it made her giggle nervously. 

“I missed you so much,” she breathed, their foreheads pushed together. 

Jade kissed him hungrily until a small laugh reminded her they were surrounded by his team, and they separated, breathing heavily. 

“I’m taking my lunch break. I’ll be back in an hour,” Chris said, winking at Jade. 

She giggled again, quickly taking his out stretched hand as they left. 

Chris stood by the lift, impatiently tapping his foot on the red carpeted floor as they waited, his thumb lightly stroking the back of his lover’s hand.  
God he’d missed the feel of her.  
When the doors finally opened, they hurried inside and pressed the button for his floor. 

Alone at last, Chris took a minute to drink her in. Her beautiful, fiery hair twisted into a bun on top of her head. Her eyes alive and sparkling. Her chest quivering as her breathing picked up. The gorgeous dress she wore that he’d picked out for her…  
Quickly glancing to his right, he checked which floor they were at before pushing her against the mirrored wall and pressing his lips to hers.  
He wasted no time and ran his large hand across her bare thigh, teasing her as his other hand kneaded her breast.  
His fingers just reached the edge of what felt like lace panties when the lift pinged, and he pulled away just as the doors opened on his floor, revealing waiting guests. 

Taking his hand again, Jade followed him quickly to his room.  
He fiddled in his jeans pockets, trying to find the key card, and growing increasingly frustrated as she palmed his hardness through the fabric. 

Finally, the door opened and he pulled her through it, letting it shut behind them with a thud as he pulled her against him and kissed her once again.  
Slipping his tongue into her mouth, one hand glided towards her bun, and he pulled at the band, letting her locks fall loose around her shoulders.  
Breaking the kiss, he tossed the band aside then slid his hand into her soft tresses, and pulled, exposing her neck.  
His open mouth explored her exposed, pulsing skin as she moaned and rolled her hips towards him. 

Chaos ensued as they removed one another’s clothes.  
But he stopped at her purple lace panties. Pulling them aside, he used two long digits to explore her wetness, moaning in unison with his keen lover.  
Jade quickly dropped Chris’s underwear, his erection stood between them, and gently nudged his hand away before sinking to her knees. 

She licked and teased his hardness before taking him into her hot mouth. 

“Good girl…” he moaned. 

He loved her mouth, whether she be talking to him, kissing him, or blowing him – everything she did with it was magic.  
When his hips started to buck, he knew he had to change it up, and he slid from her mouth before pulling her back up. 

He glanced around at their surroundings and lifted her up eliciting a small yelp from her.  
Sitting her on the edge of a sideboard, he now lowered himself to his knees, and spread her thighs wide.  
He wasted no time with teasing, instead taking one slow lick to her wet core.  
He kissed and licked in all the ways he knew his girl loved, and it didn’t take long for her hips to buck against his face as her orgasm washed over her. 

Jade was still seeing stars and trying to breathe properly again as Chris stood.  
One hand reached forward, fondling her bare breast, pinching her hardening nipple before taking his hot mouth to it, his tongue circling the rosy pink bud.  
Her hands ran up and down his muscled torso, appreciating the feel of him, and scratching, reclaiming her territory. 

Her declaration fanned Chris’s flames and he pulled her from the sideboard, turning her around and pushing her head against the solid oak.  
Jade breathlessly laughed with excitement as one of his hands twirled her hair around it, and pulled, then pushed her hand back down, as his other hand guided his hard cock against her waiting, glistening lips.  
With no warning, he thrust into her, making her yell with delight.  
He pulled back to the tip as he pulled her up by her hand, and spanked her. 

“I missed you,” he grunted, thrusting back into her, making her scream. 

His hips rocked against hers, and she knew, having waited weeks for this, her next orgasm would chase her down quickly. 

“Fuck me harder,” she demanded, making Chris moan. 

And he obliged, pumping against her sweet spot again and again.  
Her knuckles whitened as she held onto the sideboard tightly, thrilling in the noise of it banging against the wall. 

“Cum for me,” he ordered, spanking her again. 

She bit her lip hard, knowing she wasn’t far away. 

“Cum with me…” she responded. 

With a few final thrusts, their cries were loud as they both toppled over the blissful edge. 

Their bodies slick from their exertion, Chris pulled away and helped her up, stroking her hair from her face.  
Motioning for her to follow, they entered the large bathroom where he switched on the shower, fiddling with the knobs to get it at the right temperature.  
When he was satisfied, Chris pulled Jade into the shower with him, sliding the glass door shut behind them. 

He took his time to wash her, kissing her slowly as he shampooed her hair. 

“I love you. Thank you for coming out here and surprising me,” he told her gently. 

“I love you too,” she managed, taking the sponge from him and returning the gesture. 

When they had both cleaned up, they stepped out of the shower, Chris wrapping her up in the large, fluffy hotel towel.

Sitting on the bed, she rested her head on his chest as his fingers lazily danced across her back. 

“Who has Dodger?” he worried. 

Jade laughed. 

“Your family. And he sends daddy lots of licks.”

Chris chuckled. 

“Oh, we’re meeting Rhi and Tom for dinner tonight,” she told him. 

“You saw Tom before you saw me?!”

“I saw more of Tom than I bargained for,” Jade giggled. 

“I’m not even going to ask,” Chris laughed, shaking his head. 

Jade looked at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. 

“You have to go back.”

Chris nodded. 

“Do you want to sit in again?”

“I’d love to.”

Reluctantly, they both got up, and Jade started grabbing new clothes from th suitcase that had already arrived.  
Very efficient indeed. 

“Oh, one more thing,” Chris announced, pulling an envelope out of a draw. He passed it to Jade who took little care in tearing it open.  
Tickets. 

“To FIJI?!” she exclaimed. 

“Me and you, in four weeks – I need to see my boy first,” he winked, making her smile. 

“Happy Birthday, Kitten.”


End file.
